


Too Little, Too Late

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Fangs Fogarty [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sadness, Violence, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Girl likes boy, and boy likes girl - alas, it isn’t as easy as it sounds. Whilst Fangs gets cold feet, Y/N tries to push her broken heart aside and move on. But will Fangs be too late when he realizes his true feelings?Word Count: 6k





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: includes violence

> He didn’t know he was staring, not that he would really care; the view was just too good to tear his gaze away from. Such beauty belonging to a girl who did not know how much power she harnessed with just a simple smile, or the way her cheeks would gather such a complimentary shade of blush whenever he flattered her. The mesmerizing colour of her eyes had just recently become his favourite, and all that he desired was to look into them all day of every day. A voice so melodious which only complimented her virtuous and benevolent personality, shining so brightly that it put his bad boy status to shame. Everything about her was the epitome of perfection; of  _his_  perfection, anyway. Unbeknownst to him, however, this girl was just as infatuated with every small detail that made him who he was. Together they depicted the most quintessential portrayal of the sun and the moon, and although their differences were beyond evident, you could never find two people more suited to one another than Fangs Fogarty and Y/N Y/L/N. 
> 
> The atmosphere of the Whyte Wyrm was typical for a Friday night. The scent of cheap beer was welcoming as it filled nostrils of bystanders, alongside the Serpents whom was consuming the popular beverage. Laughter was erupting from all corners of the building, usually from the pool tables where bet money was being lost and exchanged, or from the bar as those of all ages and sizes were constantly falling over their own drunken feet and creating a humorous spectacle of themselves. Fangs’ senses were heightened whenever he found himself inside the Wyrm; how could they not be when there were so many sensations to set them alight? Much to his shock, he suddenly found it difficult to see as the muskiness from smoke residue clouded his eyesight, and for a small moment he swore his heart skipped a beat as he lost sight of your figure across the room. Fangs couldn’t control himself as he pushed away from his position by the bar, white noise replacing the calls from his friends when he started to disappear among the crowd. 
> 
> For anybody watching on from the outside, it would look as if Fangs Fogarty was on a mission - his surroundings melting into a blur of colours as he chose to not acknowledge them, his subconscious taking over in the search for where you had gone. There were moments where he would stop in his steps at what sounded like your voice, but the crowd of people and persistence of that damn smoke still made it difficult for him to locate you. He was close to giving up and retreating back to the bar when he finally saw you - legs crossed over as you lent by the stage, that familiar sound of your angelic laugh which only complimented his favourite sight, the smile that could easily be mistaken for an untouchable work of art.  Fangs didn’t realize but he let out the deepened breath which he was holding, relief pushing away the weight which had stood firmly upon his shoulders.  By now his gaze had proceeded to lock back onto you, drawing him in slowly as if you both were connecting parts of a magnet. You were talking to Toni about the final step of your Serpent initiation, briefly looking up and focusing on Fangs, smiling softly before returning back to your conversation. He went to move forward but a soft blow to the stomach surprisingly became a sudden change in plans, forcing him to lean over the arm held in front of him, groaning quietly as he pulled back. He was face to face with a gang of junior Serpents, not more than a couple of years older than him. They were snickering. 
> 
> “Would you look at that, little Fogarty has a soft underbelly. Who would’ve thought?” The most prominent of the lot cooed, earning a nasty glare from Fangs in return. The arm that had just collided with his stomach now shoved Fangs’ shoulder, the snickering voices continuing as if they were on a sort of loop. “Just fuck off, Tyler.” He growled, teeth gritting together as his closed fists turned white. Fangs could feel his body tense; the junior Serpents looking at him a little too intently for his liking, mischievousness written across their faces which perfectly highlighted their bad intentions. He felt as if he was under a microscope, or the top attraction of some kind of freak show - the kind of attention he could happily do without. He was moments away from propelling his fist into an intrusive face or two until he heard your voice - the mesmerized sensation returning, his eyes bulging and growing in utter innocence. He looked past Tyler’s shoulder, instantly locking back onto your figure, that magnetized connection acting as a force to be reckoned with as it tried to pull him toward you. Tyler, however, noticed the change in Fangs’ demeanor as his gaze followed the line of sight cross the room. The corners of the older Serpent’s lips curling to form a smug-like smirk. 
> 
> “She’s a beaut, huh? Much too advanced for a little snakelet like you, Fogarty. She’s got the brains, the drop dead gorgeous looks. I can imagine it now… that hot piece of ass grinding that pole up there, then grinding my dick later on in the night…” That’s when Fangs lost it; the chuckle that fell from Tyler’s lips afterwards provoking a sense of disgust and anger to fuel Fangs’ now flying fist, colliding with the other Serpents’ jaw. The sound that echoed from his body crashing to the floor made you jump, almost immediately catching sight of Fangs. The Wyrm was too loud for you to hear the commotion, only made worse by the numerous bodies surrounding Fangs and Tyler as they fought. The growing crowd began chanting the name of their desired winner, forcing your stomach to tie into knots at the fight unfolding before you. Fangs had him pinned against the ground throwing punch after punch, making sure that his face was a canvas covered in crimson gashes and purple blue bruises. 
> 
> Tyler managed yet another laugh as he spat blood onto his shirt, grinning widely with his red stained teeth, “Pathetic, ain’t it? You thinking you’re good enough for a catch like Y/N. It’s actually kinda funny, she’s the whole package and you’re just… weak, soft, vanilla, tell me when you want me to stop…” Fangs immediately grasped at the lapels of Tyler’s leather jacket, lifting him effortlessly before slamming him back down with all the force he could muster. He could see the pain shooting through Tyler’s eyes, but he could care less, especially when he spoke about you in the way he did. Tyler was renowned for superimposing his somewhat superiority, unafraid of the repercussions when it came to degrading others and taking what was never his. It was his power play, and he had no hesitation when it came to embracing the rules of his own twisted game. As Fangs threw Tyler, your hands flew to cover your mouth, muffling a loud gasp at what was unraveling in the centre of the room. You caught a glimpse of Sweet Pea and Jughead weaving through the nosy onlookers, but not before Tyler’s gang had grabbed Fangs and constricted his movements. He looked like an open target and the thoughts of what could happen next terrified you. Tyler jumped to his feet, the back of his hand wiping his face and creating a smear of his blood. He had the look of murder in his eyes, glaring at Fangs like he was the prey and Tyler was a starving predator. His boots dragged along the worn wooden floor and you knew, _just knew_ , that death was on the Whyte Wyrm’s doorstep. 
> 
> Within mere seconds Fangs’ head flew back due to a forceful hit to the jaw. You watched it happen in one swift swing, and although it was quick, you could still see the slow motion of the impact and harm caused. Tyler clutched Fangs’ shirt and pulled him to his chest, sneering into his ear so that nobody could overhear his threat, “You are nothing except for a frail, tenuous little bitch. You don’t deserve to be one of us… to be a Serpent, and you definitely don’t deserve a girl like that. Just let her go, Fogarty, let the poor girl live her life without you bringing down her potential. The last thing she needs is someone who can’t even protect themselves.” Fangs was now lost in the depths of his thoughts, his weakened body provoking a weakened mind to the point of considering Tyler’s accuracy. He didn’t have too long to think before another blow was aimed at his stomach, much harder than the first, and much  **much**  more painful as indicated by his thundering cry for help. You screeched loudly as you reached to your side and grasped onto Toni’s arm, unknowingly creating crescent shaped scars in her skin. “Don’t just fucking stand there! Somebody do something!” The high pitch of your voice rung in your ears, desperation dripping from your words as you projected toward the people in front of you; but they stood back whilst knowing not to interfere in somebody else’s fight, especially when Serpents were expected to finish what they’ve started.
> 
> Sweet Pea and Jughead were struggling off to the side, their arms also held behind their backs by the brutal strength of Tyler’s remaining boys. You wanted to look away from the attacking of your friend but it was just one of those situations, like a car crash, where you couldn’t bring yourself to stop watching the tragedy before you. And to think Fangs was  _the only one_  being tortured here. You scoffed emphatically at the lack of aid from the other Serpent members, sparking a spontaneous decision to force your way through the crowd and help Fangs yourself. Toni’s voice calling out your name soon became nothing but a muffled noise the further you distanced from her. Your eyebrows knotted in focus as you pushed through the congregated Serpents, your insignificant height barely a match for their tall and built statures. You eventually found yourself among the middle of the fight, taking a leap of faith when pushing Tyler unexpectedly out of the way. He was stunned, to say the least. He cursed you under his breath whilst regaining his balance, returning your push with a forceful shove, your body crashing to the ground. Air escaped you as your back hit the wooden slates, the feeling of your lungs jumping from your body becoming more than just a figure of speech. 
> 
> You were disregarded quickly as Tyler returned to unfairly beating the life out of Fangs, your friend barely able to stand on his own after each strike to his torso. You were still angered by the fact that the Serpents remained as bystanders, not one even trying to help Fangs. “What happened to no Serpent stands alone, huh?! Is one versus five _really_ that fair?!” You screamed as you stumbled to your feet, hissing once more at the audience who stayed silent and neutral, set in their old ways. You weren’t sure what had come over you after that - hooded eyes and balled fists by your side, the hammering of your heart growing faster and louder in your chest, nostrils flaring as the frustration inside you escalated. You couldn’t even recall your thought pattern, let alone the consequences, as you moved between Fangs and Tyler to accept the next hit as it propelled through your middle. Everything became silent after that as if the world was put on mute. You stared as Tyler was suddenly pulled back by F.P Jones after he barged through the Wyrm’s doors from a mission, other Serpents straggling behind him. He was roughly escorted into an adjacent room with the rest of his thug followers. 
> 
> You instantly forgot about the pain brewing in your stomach as you turned to face Fangs, worried about his well-being more than you ever would for your own. You had known him since younger times, acquaintances until you both got over your ‘cooties’ stage and decided that you were better off friends, rather than divided. Alongside Sweet Pea, he always found himself in trouble, but you were always there to pick up his pieces and glue him back to his old self - the self you adored, admired, _loved_. You expected to meet with his gaze, but alas, he was gone. The thought of him missing for a mere moment was enough to make your heart hurt, especially as you knew the condition he had unfortunately found himself in. Fangs Fogarty was tough, but he was not invincible. You spun on your heel to see Sweet Pea running out of the Wyrm, the heavy wooden doors swinging behind his tall figure before it faded into the darkness outside. You attempted o follow him but was stopped by Toni and Jughead grabbing your arm, forcing you to face them and their concerned faces. “Shit, are you okay?” Toni asked you, her hands already pulling up your shirt to inspect any damage. You slightly flinched which caused her and Jughead to share a knowing look. “That bruise is only gonna get worse…” Jughead sighed out as his eyes widened at the splash of violet accumulating between the bottom of your rib cage, Toni leaning over his shoulder to witness it herself. 
> 
> “I don’t care about that, I need to find Fangs.” You exclaimed before taking the opportunity of their shifted focus to pull your arm away, merging within the Serpent crowd as they acted as if the past half hour had never happened. You pushed the doors open as the sudden cold air engulfed you, your body hunching over in the slightest so that you could somewhat shield yourself. You could hear the rumbling of Sweet Pea’s voice around the corner, to which you followed. You felt your throat close as you unknowingly held your breath, terrible thoughts of what you’d find around the bend of the corner. Your mind started playing tricks as it forced your eyes to glaze over, an imaginary scene of Fangs’ bloodied body unable to move, his injuries far worse than anticipated. You shook your head in order to return you to reality, your feet still moving forward until you saw Fangs leaning against the brick wall of the Wyrm, his hands thrown in different directions as he gestured anger through his conversation with Sweet Pea. “…And you really give a fuck about what that wanker says? C’mon, Fangs. Can’t you see that he’s just trying to get a rise out of you!” Sweet Pea yelled in a reply to Fangs’ prior words. The shorter Serpent shifted his position as his large hands dragged down his face in what you could only comprehend as exhaustion and irritation. You felt sympathetic for him, especially as you were unable to place yourself in his shoes but the look on his face said it all. 
> 
> “You know he’s right, Pea. I got her hurt… if it wasn’t for me, she wouldn’t have gotten fucking hit. A person like her and a person like me, we’re total opposites, there’s no way in damn hell that we could ever-” “ _Fangs_?” Your softened tone unbalanced the seriousness of the conversation, everything suddenly so silent that you could hear a pin drop if you tried. The intensity within Fangs’ body loosened as he gazed at you, finally able to be so close that he could touch you if he wanted. The bright haze from the neon sign above created an angelic glow over you, and even though it was most likely the blood rushing through his ears, Fangs’ could swear that he heard serendipity. Sweet Pea didn’t exist anymore as you both just stared at each other, eyes widened and connected through unspoken words. He knew that it was his time to leave, gently patting your shoulder and offering a small smile as he walked past you to return to the rest of the brat pack. You took a step closer toward Fangs and gently cupped his face in your hands, frowning as he winced and hissed at the wounds decorating his beautiful facial features. “Are you okay?” You asked him, thumbs barely grazing his skin as they dragged under his eyes. He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Me? Are  _you_  okay, Y/N?” Your eyes crinkled as you smiled, head softly nodding as a response before throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace. 
> 
> Fangs placed a small kiss to your temple, causing you to sigh out in content and rest your chin on his shoulder, “I’m okay now”. The strength of your hold around him acting louder than any words, but still with the same conveyance of meaning. It could not be explained just how complacent you felt within that small moment of intimacy; as if you were both carved from the same stone, a match made truly from the heavens. The familiar sensation of butterflies started to erupt inside you, sending a flush of warmth throughout your body. Inhaling his musky scent of cigarettes and motor oil, mixed with the faint smell of his dad’s old cologne now became an instant relaxation method, making you crave holding him closer until you both became one whole being.The last thing you could ever want was to let this beautiful boy go, sometimes provoking distressing thoughts of what hell your life would be without him in it. Not that you had long to find out.
> 
> It was a spur of spontaneousness as you pulled back from Fangs, your hands once again cupping his cheeks so softly, acting like he was fragile china. No time was wasted before you were leaning in so close that your lips touched, an immediate reaction to move them harmoniously. He was subtle as he grasped your hips and pulled them roughly against his own, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in when you gasped. All of those silly romantic movies began to make sense when you felt the  ** _spark_** , the electrocuted feeling of fireworks at every heated touch and every moment his tongue slide over yours. His hands left their own fiery trail whenever they grazed over your exposed skin. It was perfection. You didn’t even realize that you were holding in your breath until Fangs was quick to drop his face from yours, soft pants falling from him out of nervousness rather than from your shared kiss. He was suddenly so intent on focusing at the ground beneath him, the toes of his shoes digging into the gravel. After what felt like the longest couple of minutes you tried to speak, your tone croaky from the tears you didn’t know you were holding in, “I-I’m sorry… I just, I thought that you… and me… please say something…” 
> 
> Fangs cleared his throat and hesitantly let go of your body, despite how much he really didn’t want to. After taking a couple of steps back he finally regained some kind of eye contact, making sure that there was enough distance between you before he broke your heart. “Do you know how fucking stupid this is?” He chuckled in a morbid fashion, taking you off guard. You allowed you head to fall into a slow shake to indicate that you were definitely not on the same page, let alone in the same book. He took your silence as permission to further speak his mind. “This… between us…” He gestured with his hand, pointing between you both, “It’s not gonna work. We’re too different. I’m meant to be this big bad scary Serpent, and you’re just some Serpent wannabe who gets a rise out of hanging with gang members. You’re just gonna get in my way, Y/N… hell, you literally did and where did it get you? Fucking punched in the stomach. We’re not good for each other. You don’t deserve a leather clad snake and I don’t deserve a goody two shoes Southside princess.” 
> 
> You could feel your teeth grind together as you clenched your jaw, hands curling into fists as they anchored by your sides. You scoffed, “I don’t know if you fucking remember,  _Fogarty_ , but I’ve already completed three of the four initiations. I’m as much of a goddamn Serpent as you so don’t give me that bullshit. I like you, Fangs, a hell of a lot and I know for a damn fact that you like me too!” You had never heard Fangs yell out of anger before, and when he said those words “ **You don’t know anything!** ” it shook your core. The sweet, soft boy you had talked to every day for seven years was nowhere to be seen. And it physically had broken your heart. Your eyes drifted over his now tense composure, noticing the veins in his neck and forehead protrude;  _what did you do to make him this upset_? 
> 
> “Fangs…”
> 
>  “Go away, I can’t deal with this.” 
> 
> “Please… something is wrong, just tell me what it is…”
> 
> “For fucks sake, Y/N! Do you know how pathetic you sound right now? Just leave me the fuck alone!”
> 
> You rubbed your eyes as you felt them stinging with tears, convincing you for a small moment that perhaps you were crying acidic drops by the way they burnt your cheeks. You don’t remember turning around and walking off into the night, or even how your legs wobbled like they were about to give way and send you crashing to the ground. Everything became numb all at once, a sure sign that your broken heart had stopped trying and finally  _gave up_. You stopped in your path and stared ahead down the poorly lit, empty road. You didn’t harbor any thoughts, all that you knew was that you were crying, wailing, sobbing and you couldn’t stop. You heaved as you attempted to regain some sort of normal breathing pattern, but it became too much too fast. You didn’t even flinch as you hit the tar beneath you, loose stones of gravel digging so deep into your legs that they were sure to break through your skin. You were on your knees, back hunched as your eyes still stared at that emptiness before you - it was as if you were looking into your reflection. 

* * *

> It had been a few days since your encounter with Fangs. Whilst you were often checked on by Sweet Pea, he made sure to tell you that after you left Fangs retreated into a dark corner of the Wyrm and drank by himself. He didn’t stop until he was nearly eight bottles in and Hog Eye was forced to make him leave before he made a drunken fool of himself. You didn’t think you could feel anymore pain until he told you that, and as much as you wanted to hate him for what he had said, you couldn’t bring yourself to. You spent your time curled up in your bed, your pillow covered in mascara stains from when you cried yourself to sleep that night. You went an entire day without your phone as you fell into such a depressed state, that you didn’t have the energy to plug it into the charger. Everything surrounding you was a constant reminder of what was, and what could have been - the photographic memories stuck on your wall, the hooded jumper you borrowed from Fangs last year because that particular shade of blue suited you more than him, the Cheerleading trophy he stole from Riverdale High’s trophy cabinet the first day you transferred because Cheryl wouldn’t let your “ _southside ass_ ” on the team. But since being together with Toni she had changed,  causing Fangs to jokingly pester you about breaking your silence and admitting that you’re now the sole owner of the trophy; it never failed to make you laugh. You missed laughing, and you missed Fangs.
> 
> Another day had passed and you were now cocking an eyebrow as Toni laid out numerous outfits on your bed; the outfits being different sets of lingerie for your final Serpent initiation, which happened to be held tonight. Sighing, you smiled, “I don’t know, T, they’re all beautiful.” She nodded in agreement, subconsciously clicking her tongue as she usually did when she was concentrating. “You can never go wrong with lacy and black, and as a plus, this cut would definitely do wonders for your figure.” Her darkened pink lips curled into her iconic smirk, and you knew that if you didn’t comply, she would spend the next couple of hours explaining why her choice was the right one. You accepted the garments from her with a silent thank you before picking up your phone and looking at the time. “Is it okay if I meet you there? I have something to do before I head over.” You asked her, turning your back so that she couldn’t see the anxiety spreading across your features. “Ah yeah, sure. I have to meet up with Cheryl anyway, she’s stressing out that I’m going to break her Whyte Wyrm virginity tonight. See you at 8, yeah?” “See you at 8, T.”

* * *

> Walking down Sunnyside Trailer Park had never been such a challenge for you before - possibly because with every step forward, you would stop and take two steps back. Your anxiety now ran throughout your entire body, and you were hoping,  _begging_ , that it wasn’t obvious. Scenarios ran circles in your head as you walked up a brief flight of stairs, now faced with a familiar door. You allowed yourself a small moment to take a breather, whilst also gazing over the peeling white paint on the wood in front you, and the poorly written sign that hung beside it reading something along the lines of, “Foyorhy”. Fangs never did have the best handwriting, after all. Mustering up all of the remaining courage you had left, your fist knocked against the door. You could hear movement behind it and you suddenly wanted to just run away and hide back under the covers of your bed. Before you had the opportunity to think that far, the door had opened, and there he was. Fangs was always a good looking person, even the terrible state he currently was in with the overgrown stubble and darkened patches under his eyes - he still looked gorgeous, and in that moment you knew that you were still hooked. He opted for his usual shirtless choice, however it was complimented by  _very loose_ and  _very low_  hanging grey sweatpants, and it took everything in your power to not stare at the  _very clear_  outline within them.
> 
> “Y/N?” He sounded more nervous than shocked, shutting the door halfway behind him and stepping out onto the porch with you. You now focused on his eyes as they were hooded and graced with red bloodshot lines, unsure yet whether they were from the consumption of alcohol or lack of sleep. He didn’t keep his regular composure whilst he stood before you with a lazy stance, all of his weight shifting onto one side of his body. “Uh, h-hey, Fangs…” At least he still remembered your name. Clearing your throat, you attempted to continue your conversation, “Tonight is my last initiation task, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I mean, you don’t need an invitation… you’re a Serpent, you’re more than welcome to go I just wanted to know if you were going to be there because… I… I would like it if you were”. The second his mouth opened to reply, another voice took his place, followed by the noise of something crashing inside his trailer. You squinted your eyes in confusion before a girl peered from behind the door, draped in Fangs’ Serpent jacket and a men’s button up shirt which you quickly familiarized yourself with. The way she clutched onto his arm was a clear enough indicator that she was highly intoxicated, only justified by the nearly empty beer bottle she grasped in her other hand. 
> 
> Fangs felt more than ashamed as he looked at you. He could see your the way your bottom lip was quivering, your beautiful smile which he was so accustomed to had diminished into a disappointed frown. The color of your eyes was unrecognizable as they were hidden behind a glaze of upcoming tears. The passion and benevolence which built up your so lovable personality was a part of the old you, and that’s when he knew that you had left the old you behind at the Wyrm that night. It was all his fault. He desperately craved to pour out his heart but Tyler’s words were still imprinted in his mind, and it was constant fuel for the negative thoughts that were associated with what you both were. Instead, he remained neutral as one hand pushed the girl back inside his trailer, “I’m busy tonight.” Was all that he could say. You expected yourself to cry but instead you laughed - it wasn’t joyous, not in the slightest, but rather melancholic. You reached into your pocket and pulled out one of the photos that you had on your bedroom wall, the one you couldn’t stop staring at all of yesterday. You shoved it against his chest and walked off. Not daring to look back at the person you still  **loved** , despite the heartbreak and depression he caused you. You had never hated yourself more than you did in that moment.

* * *

> It had just hit 8:28 when FP Jones ordered the Whyte Wyrm to be silent. For a man who seemed so calm and collected on the outside, he sure did have a voice that could literally bring the house down. As he was giving you a very long and unnecessary introduction, probably caused by his current alcohol-induced state, Sweet Pea found his way by your side whilst you stood nervously off to the side. He held a smirk which suggested that he was up to no good, clearly proving you wrong when he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. “You’re gonna do great, and you’re gonna be an amazing Serpent. Take it from me, the best damn Serpent in this damn room.“ He chuckled to himself at his own ego boost, making you playfully push his shoulder with a matching grin. You accepted the flowers and was quick to throw your arms around his neck, pulling Sweets into a much needed hug. “He’s not coming.” You whisper in his ear, Sweet Pea able to hear the disappointment in your voice. He took a small step back and help your shoulders, crouching down to meet your eyes level, “Listen to me, he’s being a jerk. And he’s gonna miss out on something pretty special if he doesn’t show up tonight. Don’t let his idiocy define tonight’s outcome, alright? You’re leaving here a Serpent. A happy Serpent.” He smiled at you with much more sympathy than intended, pressing a small kiss to your forehead after hearing FP call you up on stage. You smiled graciously as you walked off, ready to start the rest of your life.
> 
> Unbeknownst to you, Fangs was watching the entirety of your interaction with Sweet Pea. He finally understood how broken you had felt only a mere couple of hours ago as you stood at his door, watching him and the drunken mistake he had just kicked out of his trailer. The way you beamed at Sweets when he presented you with flowers was a sight he missed more than anything in this whole widened world, but his lavish memory was easily destroyed by the affectionate touching and looks you had shared. He couldn’t bare to look at you when you were happier with somebody else - somebody that should have been him. With a shake of his head, Fangs exited through the Wyrm’s doors, but not going unnoticed by Sweet Pea. “Where he hell are you off to?” The tallest Serpent called out, Fangs seconds away from straddling his motorbike. He placed his helmet back down and turned to look at his friend, “Home. I shouldn’t have come, it was a mistake… all of this is one giant fucking mistake and I can’t do anything to fix it!” His voice was louder than he wanted it to be, but at this point, he could truly care less. Fangs dragged his hands down his face and groaned with just as much volume as his words, realization hitting him hard. “I had her… I had her in my hand, right in front of me and I let her go. Then she came back and i let her slip through my fingers again, what is wrong with me? And now she’s… she’s moved on with you, and everything is just a complete fucking waste of-” “She hasn’t moved on with me, you idiot.” Sweet Pea interrupted the tirade , his arms crossed over his chest as he rolled his eyes, typical Sweet Pea posing. 
> 
> “You know how much she hates herself because she is in love with you when  _she_ should hate  _you_? I’d fucking hate you. You broke her. Completely. I have never seen such a happy girl become so depressed so fast, all because you were a naive asshole. Get over yourself, Fogarty. You listened to Tyler for starters, which is the dumbest thing anyone could do, then you went and insulted her… over and over again… to her face! And  **then**  you had another girl in your bed and proceeded to tell your best fiend that you can’t attend her initiation because of your non-existent guilt ridden plans. You fucked up big time, dude.”
> 
> Fangs’ voice croaked, “What can I do, man? Help me… I just… I love her. I screwed up but I love her. The past week has been hell. I need Y/N in my life. Just… please help me.”
> 
> An eruption of applause suddenly drifted through the heavy doors leading inside the Wyrm, signalling that your initiation was over, and that you were now a certified Southside Serpent. Fangs unknowingly smiled due to the pride he felt for you, his focus now away from Sweet Pea and toward the Wyrm. Sweets noticed his change in line of sight and let a deep sigh escape through his lips, one of his hands grasping Fangs’ shoulder. “First thing’s first, you go in there and tell her how you feel. Everything that you feel. No more secrets, so more selfishness. Then you see what happens from there on out.” Fangs muttered a thanks as he gravitated in your direction, the familiar magnetized feeling returning to his soul as he entered the hangout, instantly knowing where you were without having to search. He took the chance to look over you and your new leather, biting his lip at how well it suited you, as well as the black lingerie peeking out from underneath. You turned your back to talk to somebody when Fangs was suddenly standing behind you, his hand reaching out as if he was reaching for the stars, gently taking hold of your wrist and turning you around. It was as if you were seeing each other for the first time - silent looks and silent stares, your surroundings disappearing into nonexistence until you were the only ones in the room. It was a form of cliche as you both went to speak, only to laugh it off as words were spoken over one another. Fangs’ expression softened when he tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear, grazing his fingers against your cheek. You lent into his hands and shone his favorite smile of yours, “Hey, Fangs.” He smiled back, “Hey, Y/N.” 


End file.
